1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for automatically inserting a needle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for inserting a needle, which is inserted into a human body to collect a tissue sample or insert drugs.
2. Related Art
In general, a biopsy is a surgical procedure for collecting a sample to determine whether a tumor is a benign or malignant tumor, when the tumor has been detected in a human body through radiographic image inspection such as computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), etc. The biopsy has been used to collect tissue by inserting a long needle into a tumor and suctioning tissue of the tumor.
In the biopsy, progression of the needle may not follow a straight path, contrary to expectations, due to differences in softness according to depths of tissues of a human body. In addition, the biopsy must be performed to avoid sensitive areas such as bones, arteries, etc., during insertion of the needle.
For this reason, during the biopsy, an insertion point of a needle end must be checked by frequently obtaining radiographic images during an operation so that a long needle for biopsy can be inserted into a tumor in a human body, which cannot be seen from the exterior with the naked eye. However, an operator in full charge of the biopsy may have a high probability of damage in physical and mental health due to repeated radioactive contacts.
A needle insertion apparatus is an apparatus for automatically inserting a needle into a human body to perform a biopsy or inject drugs. Such a needle insertion apparatus inserts the needle into a part of the human body in which tissue sample collection or drug injection is needed according to analysis results through a radiographic imaging apparatus, etc. That is, the needle insertion apparatus automatically inserts the needle into a corresponding part of the human body after the part of the human body in which insertion of the needle is needed is determined through the radiographic imaging apparatus.
In the case of a biopsy operation, since a needle end must accurately arrive at a specific part of a human body, renewal of image information by the radiographic imaging apparatus is essential. In addition, since the number of radioactive ray transmissions and times are increased to determine a specific part of the human body, the needle can be inserted at a position spaced apart from a radioactive ray transmission space by the needle insertion apparatus, not directly inserted by an operator, thereby increasing efficiency of the operation.
The needle insertion apparatus may be remotely or automatically controlled so that an operator can operate the apparatus at a position spaced apart from the radioactive ray transmission space. Here, the needle insertion apparatus is stably driven by a power source such as an electric motor, a pneumatic piston, etc., for remote control or automatic operation.
A conventional needle insertion apparatus is directly connected to and operated by a power source such as an electric motor, a pneumatic piston, etc., so that power from the power source is directly transmitted to the tissue in the human body through the needle. A mechanism of the conventional needle insertion apparatus may cause pain and damage to a diseased part during a process of passing through the skin and muscle tissues of the human body. In addition, the mechanism of the conventional needle insertion apparatus may be too complicated to adjust the needle insertion speed or force.